deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Landlady and the Tramp/@comment-3041875-20170115150921/@comment-4689777-20170115163142
Thanks for reviewing, Ben! I'm happy, overall, that you enjoyed Rena's story, with this obviously having been an arc that I've been very excited to get to, and Kristi being a character I've been very excited to write. Her craziness stems from being rejected by the glamorous reality star life led by her family, and isolation being shut away in a basement bedroom with no one to talk to, and also she probably suffers from being bipolar cos yeah. Bitch is mentally ill. She does think Rena's a good actor, just didn't believe him in that moment, where he pretended to know it was a fake, and also her moods and opinions pretty much change on a dime, so, yeah. Rena was so slow moving because he'd injured his ankle in an earlier scene, but I don't think that was made particularly clear, so I apologize. Glad you liked some of the stuff that went on between them, a mishmash of Misery, the Loved Ones, a plot from Jane the Virgin, prob some other stuff I've watched and just yeah ma' own head cos I'm pretti fab. I agree about the flashes, tbh, but we kinda struggle to think of flashes for some people at this point. Which is, yunno, bad, but, soz. Don't wanna lose them as a motif cos they're very useful at times. ;c Also wanted Kristi to feel a bit more connected to the history of the series as opposed to just sort of out of nowhere. T'is cool that you liked Ben's story, and the dialogue he shared with Ali. Felt it made sense he'd be unable to suggest abortion after his daughter dying in his arms, and glad you agreed, while also not disliking either one for their perspectives. Liz... is kind of a bungee hoe, yeah. She does care about Ali, just... she doesn't really know how to care about someone. Except herself. She's just too used to it. And unfortunately people don't change overnight so.. rop. We thought a rivalry between she and Ben might be interesting; as for Val, I hope you're gonna like where her story heads? I mean, yes it's obviously working towards something big, as you've suspected, but it definitely has lasting consequences, to say the least. Idk if that's spoilery but moo have fun decoding. I feared that Joe having three mysteries at once would be a little overwhelming for the reader but I'm glad that that wasn't the case, with you saying it worked well. So, yay for that. It's also why I had Jovision be a bit meta about it, cos whenever u got poor writing uno meta always fixes it init. But yeah fe if that was oversaturated. Hope you like how each mystery is developing, and where they all go in the final three ep extravaganza tackling them all in succession. And then there's Josh. Don't you just despise Juan? Poor Brad, he's a bae. Gonna kill off Josh and make him the fourth butler tbh. Nah but I hope you like where that story goes too, even if it's a little more lowkey than the others, and find Selena fun enough, cos ze's there to be fun. Then there's Eli, who's still main and therefore needs things to do. But HELLO future main Maria Solano. I'd try hiding that but, like, it's Mary, so obv she's gonna end up main. Hope ya' like her xxx And the new ep when it comes out today xxx woopp